Good dental hygiene is advantageous for health and cosmetic reasons. Various means exist by which individuals may clean their teeth. The vast majority of tooth cleaning devices are designed consistent with in-home use. For example, conventional tooth brushes are large enough to fit conveniently within a fully clenched hand and have bristles exposed to the open air. Storage of these devices requires containers that are several inches in length and more than one or two inches in diameter. The large size of conventional tooth brushes provides a durable and reusable product that may be used numerous times before the device is substantially degraded to the point necessitating disposal. Although the large size and durability of conventional tooth brushes render them well suited for repeated home use, these characteristics make them inconvenient when away from home or “on-the-go.” In addition, water and tooth paste are typically required for the use of conventional tooth brushes, making their use inconvenient or impossible when water and tooth paste are not readily available.
Various other means have been created in attempts to address the need for a more portable tooth cleaning device. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,860 discloses a single use disposable, waterless tooth brushing assembly that includes a toothbrush, a non-foaming, saliva-activated, oral care composition pre-applied to the bristles of the toothbrush, a small moistened disposable towel for use after tooth cleaning, and a compact, lightweight, two-layer heat-sealed packaging container for pre-use sanitary storage of the toothbrush and towel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,542 discloses a waterless disposable toothbrush that includes a handle having a toothpick connected thereto to enable cleaning between teeth, and a rupturable dispenser containing a dentifrice and being connected in a bristle portion of the toothbrush head for dispensing the dentifrice to the teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,478,959 discloses an oral care toothbrush that includes a head mounted to one end of the handle containing a plurality of oral care elements. An oral care accessory is mounted to the opposite end of the handle. An oral care composition dispenser is mounted to the head within the cleaning field defined by the oral care elements.
U.S. Pub. No. 2011/0239387 discloses an oral care toothbrush that includes a handle having a head at one end of the handle, the head having at least one cleaning element and at least one oral care dispenser. The oral care dispenser releases the oral care matter within about five seconds when exposed to water.
Various packaging methods have also been created in an attempt to conveniently house portable tooth cleaning devices. For example, U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0230312 discloses a package for displaying a plurality of items where the package has first and second containers connectable between an open position and a closed position, each container having an outer surface having at least one elongated protrusion, with the head end extending further outwardly from the package than the tail end. The head end of the at least one protrusion of the first container is proximate to the tail end of the at least one protrusion of the second container in the closed position.
Portable tooth freshening and cleansing devices are becoming more common. For example, “portable” concentrated mouthwash strips have become popular among those who are concerned with dental freshness. Portable interdental brushes have also been developed for facilitating removal of food and plaque while on-the-go.
Gum products have also tried to capitalize on the desire to clean teeth while on the go. Many modern chewing gum manufacturers market at least one significant line of chewing gum as “whitening” or “dental cleaning” gums.
In an effort to cosmetically improve tooth appearance, consumers have increasingly turned to tooth bleaching or whitening. There are many commercially available methods for whitening teeth, such as brushing, bleaching strips, bleaching pens, bleaching gels, laser bleaching, and natural bleaching. Traditionally, at-home whiteners use overnight trays containing a carbamide peroxide gel which reacts with water to form hydrogen peroxide. Some whitening techniques may undesirably open dentinal tubules causing increased tooth sensitivity and potentially resulting in temporary tooth stains after drinking certain dark colored liquids such as coffee, tea or red wine.
In view of the foregoing, the need exists for compact, multi-use, portable ready-to-use tooth cleaner and freshener devices that may be used quickly and discretely in social settings preferably without the need for additional material such as separate tooth paste, cleanser or water. The need also exists for portable and discrete devices for removing dental stains and, in particular, for removing temporary tooth stains resulting from dark colored liquids. The need also exists for improved packaging for such tooth cleaning devices that allow the tooth cleaning devices to be kept clean and fresh until time for use.